Maze RONner
by cheesypuffluke
Summary: (POV Ron) A 12 year old's crossover between Harry Potter and the Maze Runner. Crack!fic
1. The Arrival

**CHAPTER 1 - THE ARRIVAL**

I woke and was faced with the red interior of a train compartment. Shocked, I stumbled to my feet but it continued hurtling upwards and I found my body forced back down to the floor. Bang! A wrench could be seen tugging the door open. Slam! The door fell flat down as bright sunlight crept its way in. Dazzled by it, my eyes fluttered until…

"Rise and shine, half-moon" said a slender boy with ghostly white hair (and a similar complexion) who offered his hand to me. He seemed distant, but as I gazed I noticed we weren't alone. Stood behind him were three others: two were boys dressed in gaping black robes, just like mine, whilst the girl wore a ragged top accompanied by a burgundy skirt.

"What the bloody hell is a 'half-moon'?" I asked.

"It means that you're faint, man," said the orange man, who then bent down to the girl and kissed her.

" All new ones have droopy eyes when they're adjusting to the light out here, and their eyes look like semicircles," said the boy with a scar that was lightening shaped.

"Plus, Fred here pulled a moony on his first day!" laughed the girl, ruffling the ginger boy's - Fred's - hair. He ducked away grinning. I watched them then (with stereotypical British grace) swore so harshly that a fishmonger would be offended.

" Keep your cool," said the boy with the scar, "even I didn't speak like that after the train, and I chucked up half my stomach."

"Chicken's cooked!" yelled a voice, and I looked towards the source. I saw a man with the face of a child bounding towards us. I soon realised he was a giant.

"Coughing snotwurzles, you're giant!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not sure. I think I'm only half giant," said the teenager

"He's Hagrid, I'm Ginny and this is my boyfriend Fred," explained Ginny.

"I'm Draco; Draco Malfoy." said the leader of the group, stepping forwards. "You will be sticking with elephant over here, alright?" he continued in a low, dark voice. Hagrid chuckled. I gave him a peculiar look.

"That's me" said he. In the distance, two teenagers meandered out chased by a hailstorm of twigs and leaves. Seeing us, they walked over and muttered in Draco's ear.

"George didn't make it. He's dead in area 4. It was like his soul had been sucked out of him." The girl speaking started towards me. "Funny place isn't it. By the way, I'm Luna and that's Oliver but I thought you would want to know about the maze."

"Not yet" said Oliver harshly. He turned to Draco and nodded. Draco spoke-

" Due to some miscalculations, George didn't make it, but he died doing a job we are going to finish! That's why I am going to teach half-moon over here our project." Although the group smiled thinking of George's courage, there was lots of tears and comforts all around me. With many wet cheeks and heavy frowns, the group turned and walked across the meadow toward the twisting, curling cloud of smoke.


	2. The Encounter

**CHAPTER 2 - THE ENCOUNTER**

I felt dreadfully sad, seeing the grief around me. I'd hoped the meal Hagrid had announced would help everyone a bit. However, it was then I realised that it wasn't smoke. Scared, I looked above the kitchen Hagrid had come from…. There was a floating black figure in a gaping cloak. When Fred bent down to kiss Ginny again, he realised it wasn't Ginny who he was kissing.

"You're face feel like fabric," said Fred.

"That's not, my face," said Ginny. Looking up, Fred saw he was kissing the cloak of the deadly dementor. Panic reigned. Luna and Oliver fought the dementors until Luna successfully tired it with a stunning jinx giving the others time to get to the hiding spot. The dementor shook its head and left.

"They've never done that before, have they?" asked Draco.

"Never," Oliver answered.

"It didn't seem to detect us," murmured Luna.

"Can they not see?" I asked as I stumbled foolishly to my feet.

"We think they sense and take away happiness," Draco informed me.

"Grieving George saved our lives… Even in the grave, the fella is a champ," chuckled Fred tearfully. Fred hugged Ginny with a thoughtful happiness.


	3. The Test

**CHAPTER 3 – THE TEST**

Oliver lead the group to a wooden tree house. Outside the tree house was a gigantic spider.

"Aragog, Aragog," called Hagrid, "I have got a new friend to meet you." Aragog wound his way towards them.

"Ha-gid," responded Aragog, "I h-pe y-ou are we-ll, wh-en is di-nner?"

"I'm very well and your speaking is coming on excellently. Meet Ron." The spider saw Ron and whooped.

"He se-ems fi-ne, suppose you want to get past, here you go," said Aragog. The group passed with many 'thank you ' until they were in the tree house. Lying on the table was a book. It read:

 **The Property of H. Potter**

Harry Potter. You have passed your test by successfully doing these spells:

Wingardium leviosa spell

Expecto Patronum spell

Stupefy spell

Signed: _Albus Dumbledore_

"What are these?" I asked puzzled by the simplicity of the words. However, they looked quite complex to say; "Wanggavian nevolsa?"

"Wingardium leviosa," said Draco, pointing his wand at a rock and swishing his wand. As fast as a bullet, it swung through the air before hitting Fred directly in the chest, completely winding him.

"Whoa mate, no need to go overly dramatic," croaked Fred.

"It showed what happened, at least," murmured Draco.

"Painfully," Fred muttered to Ginny.

"Never mind," said Harry. "This is what we really wanted to show you." He pulled out a handful of sticks and stones. "The point of the sticks and stones are for practising on; Here you go," said Harry, passing him the book. It was open on page nine. The first word inscribed was-

"Episkey," I said, swishing my wand. Slowly, the rock began to become smooth and delicate. Stunned back by its effects, I fainted.


	4. The Jail Time

**CHAPTER 4 - THE JAIL TIME**

Regaining consciousness, I found myself in a totally different place to where I had been before. In front of me were wooden bars, so I tried to break free with the "episkey" spell, but that only made them smoother and no easier to break. Over the next ten minutes, I tried kicking, punching and shouting for help. Finally, someone came over. It was Hagrid with a plate full of chicken, but he seemed a bit disturbed.

"Hagrid, is anything the matter?" I asked.

"It's nothing," he said, but by the tone of his voice I guessed it wasn't _nothing_. I thought not to question him further, in case he then wouldn't give me the chicken. "I'm not supposed to be talking to you but I thought some company would do you good after your 3-day nap," he continued.

"3 DAY NAP!" I exclaimed. He appeared shocked that I didn't know.

"Anyways, here is your chicken old chap. I think you will be let out at midday, see ya," said Hagrid, before he left to walk to the treehouse. As soon as he had gone, I gobbled down the chicken for I was so hungry. The chicken was good but it left a sour taste in my mouth. I wished I had some water. As if responding to my thoughts, I spotted a pot full of water in the corner of the cell so I hurried over and drank it. I kept drinking until I felt something soft and squidgy in my throat so I spat It out to see my mistake: there was poo. I cried out in disgust. Ten people came over (despite not coming the last time I called).

"What's the matter half-moon," asked Draco, "did you see a tiny little spider?" The group laughed

"No," I replied sounding more brave than I actually was- "I ate a poo." The group stood there paralysed and then Hagrid lifted me out and took me to the medical cabin at the edge of the forest. Inside, it was dimly lit by a torch in the corner of the room, which flickered in time with the breeze. I explored further until I saw the grotesque body of someone. The figure was palely white and didn't do anything at all except existing. I slumped into my covers while Hagrid tended to me.


	5. The Arrivals

**CHAPTER 5 – THE ARRIVALS**

When I woke up I felt better, but there seemed to be a disturbance in the room. It was about another newbie that had turned up in the train, and they knew what was going on. I put on my shirt and did some investigating to find out what the truth really was. However, I was confronted with Harry, Fred and Ginny all carrying a dead dementor with a new girl in pursuit. She wore a rugged skirt and top and looked like she had her head in books most of the time. I thought about which question I should ask - it was between "who the bloody hell are you?" and "how did you kill that dementor?" However, I didn't even get to ask a single question before Fred interrupted, saying that Hermione was the one who killed the dementor and apparently knew everything. The others took away the dementor while the new girl, Hermione, told Draco about what was going on. I heard her say "mad eye moody", "memory blanking" and "the triwizard tournament", before Hagrid said to me-

"What are you doing out here, moonshine." He charged toward me and picked me up as easily as if I was a piece of cake.

"I feel great. Anyway, I only wanted to find out what was going on with the dementor and the new girl," I told him.

"Oh, it wouldn't hurt to tell you that I suppose," muttered Hagrid, "let's see… The new girl is called Hermione and she killed the dementor with the Avada Kedavra while Fred and Ginny stunned it."

There was suddenly scream as hooded figures in dark cloaks floated towards the hospital. Instinctively, Hagrid and I got out our sticks and cast spells to stupefy the dementors. Mine and Hagrid's spells collided and went directly into a dementor, knocking it back fifty feet. The dementor didn't get up.

One after another, we hit them with stupefy until the camp was motionless. Black smoke filled the camp. _Zoom_. I was knocked back by a spell. Squinting to see, I saw a man with a wooden leg and eye whizzing around. In his arms, he had Hermione. I tried to get to him but ran out of energy and flopped hopelessly onto the grass. When I looked up once more, I saw nothing. No smoke, no Hermione, and no dementors.


	6. The Maze

**CHAPTER 6 - The Task**

The meeting tree house was pandemonium. Harry and Draco were having a heated argument over the book placed precariously on the table. Oliver and Luna decided to get some fresh air and practise some spells. I joined them to see if they could help me prepare for the dementors until….

"Oh, Ron it's your time to show us what you're made of," called Harry. "We have been talking and we would like you to try something." Fred chimed in-

"You will go on a search in the maze for the exit. If you come back alive we will induct you in the runners and with your help escape this maze and find Hermione." I was awestruck. Fred gave Ginny a peck on the cheek which turned into a full-on kiss as Ginny grabbed Fred by the neck to her height and embraced him. In disgust, I interrupted them.

"We should be heading off lovebirds before I start getting to tense."

"Says you, half-moon, we were all wondering what poo tastes like," retaliated Ginny.

"Shut up," I mumbled as the whole group broke into laughter. Fred and Ginny disengaged from each other and we finally took our supplies and headed towards the hole. As I jogged into the maze, one thought kept whirling round and around in my head: this is a prison, and I need to find a way out.

At the start, everything seemed natural. Me and Fred started light conversation about who the one-legged gentleman was who attacked us and kidnapped Hermione. The path suddenly started to get narrower and I heard the gentle whoosh of the dementors which wandered this maze. We continued onwards (despite the great fear that lurked in our hearts… of us being the next victims for these dementors...) I kicked myself for not learning the Avada Kedavra spell that could save our lives.

The path was so narrow that we had to move sideways to get through. Cold water dripped onto our clothes. I had a very bad feeling about this.

I tried to convey my feelings to Fred but he just told me to keep my wand ready in case we had to battle the horrors within the maze. There was a rip and then a tidal wave of water came down the corridor.

"Run!" screamed Fred. We charged back down the path but we were too late. The water engulfed us. There was no way out. The few breaths of air escaped my body as I rasped trying to reach the surface. This was the end, it seemed.


	7. The Beginning of the end

Chapter 7

The tidal wave continued down through the maze, as myself and Fred scramble desperately trying to reach the surface of the water. Once we reach the surface, we feel the air thicken and turn to find dementors swooping down on us. I get out my wand and cast the Avada kedavada spell at the dementor but my spell just hits roof - then the bricks of the roof begin to crumble – 'what' I think to myself. Stunned by this revelation, I keep on firing spells until I break off enough bricks to make a hole revealing crowds, who start applauding when they see us. The dementor turns readying for the attack. Sudddenly, a bearded man dressed in robes sends a blindingly white phoenix at it and the dementor moves away.

The bearded wizard points at the water and it evaporates causing us to drop 12 foot to the floor. The impact is horrific surprisingly we don't die or even get significantly injured even so I cry out "Bloody Hell!".

"Calm it down moonshine, I believe that our troubles are over" replies Fred. Little did we know then that our troubles were far from over. Suddenly, green flashes of light appear behind the wizard and then the light hits the wizard and he falls to the ground and moves no more. A dark limping shadow appear behind him, but steps to one side as a man appears who is startlingly pale and has slits for nostrils. He sends a flash of pink towards us and we smell summer flowers and roses which make us very sleepy. The Last sounds I hear are the screams of the crowd and weird laughter of the pale man.


End file.
